


Fortune favours the bold

by Fawkespryde



Series: Madness in all forms (GtaRp) [3]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Sideshow - Fandom
Genre: Collars and leashes, F/M, Femdom, NSFW, Oral Sex, Pegging, Strap-Ons, and Jinkster loving every second of it, besically power play, cause theres spanking too, did i mention spanking?, mentions of the other boys from the pp gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawkespryde/pseuds/Fawkespryde
Summary: There was no amount of apologizing that was going to make things up to Pet.Kay. His favourite letter of the alphabet. His Pet. He had really fucked things up between them. She had a good right hook on her. Not that he deserved it or anything....Okay, maybe he deserved that hit just a little bit.....Ok, maybe a lot.





	Fortune favours the bold

 

***

Two days had passed since he had chosen to lay low with Finkle and his robot. Two days since his new ‘girlfriend’ ran off to go kill his ex partner in crime and other half. Two days since Pet knocked him on his ass and told him they were done. His cheek was still very much sore from that punch.

Jinkster sat on the edge of the cot and ran a hand over the material covering the bruise that was undoubtedly there. She always had a good right hook on her. He just never expected to have that turned on him on a moments notice. A sigh fell from his lips as he recalled the events that led up to him ending up where he was. Okay. Maybe he deserved that hit. Just a little bit. Ok, maybe a lot.

Jinkster removed his glasses and for the first time in a long while, felt a deep seeded tiredness that had his shoulders slouching. He pinched at his brow and sighed, more exhausted than he had initially assumed he had been. His hands clenched in his lap as he realized how hard he had fucked things. There was no amount of apologizing that was going to make things up to Pet.

Kay. His favourite letter of the alphabet.

Jinkster stood up and walked across the garage towards the small bathroom in the far corner. Flicking on the light blinded him monetarily because of the fluorescents before he blinked the white spots out of his vision. When he could finally see again, he directed his gaze up to the mirror and found a sad man peering back at him.

With his glasses now off, the dark circles under his eyes were more prominent than ever and his lips were now missing their trademark shade of red. Honestly, he looked very much unlike the usual standard that he upheld with obsessive tendencies. He hadn't even redone his make-up since arriving at the garage and that was two days ago.

Jinkster recalled looking at himself in the mirror the first day he arrived at the garage and telling himself that the was going to keep up his appearance regardless of how down in the dumps he felt. That was before he recalled with a depressing thought that Pet had his lipstick. She always carried it on her. She even took the time and effort applying it for him every time. It was those small intimate gestures shared between the two of them that he missed the most. He missed her warm hand at his chin, keeping him from squirming away as she sat him down with the tube of lipstick. He missed how her brow creased in mock annoyance despite the laughter in her eyes. He longed for that soft intimate contact as she drew that little heart on his lips. She was the only one he ever allowed to get close enough to touch him with a bare hand.

He let out a ragged huff and leaned forward, grabbing the sides of the sink and dry heaved. He used to take vain pride in how he looked but now he hate his reflection. Looking at it reminded him so much of his failings. Him and Pet came together to this city with the high hopes that he had talked up on the ride in. The money, he claimed. The fame, he insisted. It all came tumbling down before they even got their feet off the ground. Their little chaotic crime spree had ended almost as quickly as it had started.

All those plans and promises he made to everyone around him had failed. They tended to at time but at least when they did, he could always fall back on Pet. She was always there to brush away the madness and insist that they would do it right the next time. And the next time. And the next.

But she wasn't here anymore. Jinkster took a deep breath and felt a choking noise fall from his lips before he bit it back angrily, hating that show of weakness more than anything. He wished he could blame someone, anyone for the events that had transpired between them. At least then he'd feel better about the situation. He tried to gel things over in a desperate attempt to have her return to him but his stupid drunk words got in the way and he ended up tongue tied and chased around the foundry by a pissed off Rhino. Maybe Pet was right.

Maybe he should be back on his meds.

The Jinkster bit back the dry sob and shook his head trying desperately to get those dark thoughts out of his head. Thinking like that wasn't going to help him right now. No, he needed a plan. Jinkster let go of the sink and looked up again, slapping the sides of his face with both hands to try and clear his head. The stinging slaps grounded him if for a moment and helped him focus on the here and now, not the past that he could never hope to change. He may be insane but even he was a realist in that regard.

“C’mon, you're the Jinkster. You'll figure things out. You always do.” He clicked his tongue and pointed at the mirror, trying for a confident demeanour. He managed a lopsided grin but it looked so strange on his face without the red painted lips. It just wasn’t the same. Jinkster grabbed his sunglasses before he walked back over to the cot pressed against the corner of the garage. He had just sat back on the edge of the bed when his phone made a beep, indicating him of a text message. Strange. No one has texted him for the past few days, not even Carl for work. It seems like people had distanced themselves from him since the split between him and Pet.

And why not? Why wouldn't they chose her over him? She was probably making them money. He wasn't.

His brows furrowed in frustration under his balaclava, taking a deep breath and holding it. The voices cutting in deep with their goads. But he couldn't let them get to him. He let out that long breath and took another. Then another. Eventually that sharp voice in the back of his head faded into the back of his mind, blending in with the white noise of other insane murmurings.

Why the fuck was it always money? Jinkster wanted to scream and break something. But a temper tantrum here would do no good. He took another breath and retrieved his phone, his brows shooting up at the name that lit up across the screen.

‘One new text message from: Pet’

His heart raced and his face went red. Without even thinking, he was already on his feet and pacing back and forth. His body was thrumming with nervous energy and only after several minutes of mumbling out loud was he able to compose himself. He couldn't help it. Pet just had that effect on him. Maybe he was going through withdrawals. Jinkster unlocked his phone to check what she had sent him. His flushed expression quickly shifted to one of confusion at the numbers on the screen.

The text was just a set of coordinates. Nothing else. There was no explanation and no questions. Nothing but a location on a map that he was never good at reading to begin with anyways.

Tilting his head to the side, Jinkster was almost inclined to text something back, desperate to get some form of response from her. Even if it was in anger or spite, he’s gladly take it. His thumb hovered over the buttons before he pulled himself out of his daze with an angry shake of his head. He locked the phone and shoved it back into his pocket without a second look.

He shouldn't text her. Last time he did so, he fucked things up even more. He remembered her showing up to the foundry, eyes blazing and seeking blood. There was no way he was going to fuck up the tenuous peace the two of them seemed to have achieved. Even if he was constantly on the rebound. Jinkster tossed his phone back between both hands, deep in thought.

Pet was texting him now though. That had to amount for something. Maybe things were finally cooled off enough where they could talk? Either that or she was camping out at a location waiting to beat him up again once he shows up. A shiver went down his spine at the thought. If that's the case, he really ought to bring some back-up.

Jinkster turned on his phone again and accessed his contact list, scrolling through the very short list before cursing his luck. Of course, he didn't really have anyones number. For the first time he was regretting giving everyone else the robots number instead of his. It may have been a funny jape at the time but if he hadn't been so intent on upkeeping his mysterious facade, his phone would be full of contacts. Hell, he could have had Benjamin’s number too. Jinkster could have had a cop on payroll.

Who could he bring in as back up if there was no one on his contact list?

He could call Carl but would the man even take his side if things went south? Him and his brother seemed to only tolerate his presence when Pet was around. It might just be better to go it alone. Finkle and the robot might have proved to be good back-up but since they were both away from the garage and there was no way he was desperate enough to beg those two bots to hold his hand in case his ex decides to use him as a makeshift punching bag again.

The Jinkster just had to take a deep breath, man up and for the first time, get his hands dirty himself. He might be walking into a trap but at least he was quite certain he could talk himself out of any issues that might arise. Pet wasn’t mad enough at him to warrant killing him, was she? He certainly hoped not. He had no ammo in his gun.

He paced back and forth in the garage for almost an hour with his phone in hand. It took quite a while for him to balance out the pros and cons before he lost his trail of thought that he had started off with and just decided ‘fuck it’. He was going to bite the bullet and go to the coordinates alone, consequences be damned.

The Jinkster hopped onto robot's motorcycle and honked the horn, grinning insanely at the sound it made. No matter how many times he heard the little ‘Wah wah waaah’ it always amused him. People really customized their vehicles in the strangest ways and he was absolutely okay with that if they were as amusing as robots bike horn. The tires spun as he revved the engine and he drove up to the garage door. There was a button that controlled it and he slapped it with a gloved palm as he passed.

The door opened with a metal creaking noise and bright light flooded into the old garage. With another revv, Jinkster tore out of the parking lot and turned onto the main street. He drove with one hand while the other dug around in his pocket for his phone. The bike swerved expertly in between the heavy traffic as he punched the coordinates into his gps.

It looked far away from his current location but he didn't mind the long drive. It would give him plenty of time to run over all the things he could say to Pet. He was still iffy on which approach to choose and which one would make her less mad at him. Should he be humble or nonchalant? Jinkster turned on the radio and loud music blared from the speakers, drowning out the angry honking around him. He let the upbeat song play till he got bored of the repetitive tune and switched to another station, then another and another.

A half hour of driving later and he was about halfway through the bustling city when he starting to get an idea of where the coordinates were taking him. The busy downtown area had shifted into long luxurious properties and narrow paths that lead up north towards a lake. One that was all too familiar to him. Just behind that lake was the poolhouse that the pp boys had taken as their hideout and meet up place.

The Jinkster pulled up to the backyard and parked, glancing around for any other vehicles parked around. There was just a single black motorcycle nearby but that was it. There wasn't anyone loitering or hanging around the pool like he assumed when he first arrived. He was expecting at least one or two of the gang members to be there but the entire area was deserted. It was quite unnerving with how quiet it was now in comparison to how it usually was. Jinkster looked around for any hints as to where Pet was but saw no one in immediate range so he cut the gas and climbed off the bike.

“Hello? Pet?” He called out to the backyard as he walked around the pool. The area didn’t look like it had seen any occupation in a long while and there was still a car that one of them had driven into the pool, sunk to the bottom. Jinkster was scratching his head physically and metaphorically at the situation he was in. Where was Pet? This was where she wanted him to meet her, right? He glanced back at his phone and input the coordinates once again, this time noting that it was very close but he wasn't standing perfectly on the purple dot. His ping was just a few feet next to it.

Jinkster rotated to face the dot and noted that he was now facing the large mansion that he had never actually seen the inside of. Did anyone even live there anymore? He tilted his head, suddenly feeling curious as he walked up the front steps. Surprisingly and yet not at the same time, the door was unlocked and swung open without needing any sort of key. He pushed it open and walked in, eyeballing the gorgeous chandelier hanging overhead as he stepped into the main foyer of the home, walking past walls lined with priceless art and over a gorgeous Persian rug.

Suffice to say, whoever did live here had been set up nicely. He could only presume that Carl had ensured they wouldn't be an issues or they wouldn't be using the backyard pool as a meet up area for their illicit deeds. Jinkster wondered to himself as he walked into the living room. He took in the expensive furniture while he did a full turn, seeing no one around at all. “Hello? Pet?” He called out again only to get the same result. The first floor was empty.

No one answered him but he heard the sound of footsteps above him, followed shortly by door clicking closed. That got his interest immediately and Jinkster took the stairs two at a time, hoping to catch up. He didn’t want to end up searching the rooms one at a time if he could help it. Not that he didn’t enjoy a game of hide and seek occasionally but he knew that now was not the time. “Pet? It’s me..”

He stood in the second floor hallway and glanced between several doors, each one of them closed and hiding whatever was behind them. His eyes were trailing over each one, counting each one of them quietly. He practically had a six sided die rolling inside his head to help determine which one he would go into first. It landed on three. Jinkster shrugged and started to take a step towards door number three but there was the sudden feel of metal at the back of his head. He knew that feeling all too well, having had guns pulled on him more times than he’d care to admit.

Someone had snuck up behind him and held the cold steel to the exposed skin of his neck. The gun was cold and a shiver subconsciously ran down his spine at the feeling. Before Jinkster could make a sound of protest at the firearm drawn on him, he heard that familiar smokey laugh that could only belong to one person. Pet.

“Hey sweetie, do me a favour and keep your hands up for me where I can see them.”

Jinkster did what she asked and lifted his hands up in a gesture of surrender, not wanting to tick her off anymore, especially after he heard the telltale sounds of the safety being clicked off. The gun pressed harder at the base of his skull and he tried to sound more confident than he was actually feeling. “Pet, let’s not do anything too rash.”

“Oh don’t worry. I won’t.. That is, unless you get too cheeky with me.” He had no idea if she was bluffing or if she was actually carrying ammunition now. Best not to test here. “Are you armed?”

Jinkster couldn’t hold back the condescending tone before it poured out. “Of course I’m armed, you expect me not to be? In this city? Why, that’s a crazy thought.” He didn’t need to see Pet’s expression to know that she was less than impressed with his saucy little comeback.

The gun pressed hard against his skull and her voice got lower. “Let me be frank then. Are you carrying ammo now or are you still running around with an empty gun?”

“No, of course not. I don’t need bullets. People always do the shooting for me.” He trailed off, fingers wiggling in the air as he spoke before his head tilted ever so slightly. A silly grin curled across his lips. “And I thought your name was Pet not Frank?”

Pet groaned at that and shoved at his back, forcing him to stumble forward one full step. She kept that hand pressed between his shoulder blades and leaned in close to growl against the shell of his ear. “You’re really gonna act like a brat? Even after everything you put me through?”

Jinkster’s shoulder tensed at that tone and despite being nervous, he felt a warmth blossom in his chest at her touch. Only two days had passed but he already felt so starved for her attention. He tilted his head to the side, eyes shutting tight. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Yeah I’m sure you don’t.” Pet pressed her face into the crook of his neck one last time before pulling back and pushing him against one of the doors with one hand. She directed him with shoves till he complied and opened the door with shaking hands. The gun pressed to his head never left even for a second as they stepped into the large room. “And I’m sure you have no idea about the trail of problems you and your robots have been leaving in your wake.”

The lights overhead were turned off but the curtains were open wide, allowing the sun to shine it and brighten up the cream coloured walls and dark carpet. Jinkster looked around to see that the two of them were now standing in a beautiful bedroom with over the top furnishings and a large luxurious canopy bed in the center. The frame was a richly carved rosewood that rose to the ceiling and had black curtains that criss-crossed in every which way. The fabric looked like silk, soft to the touch but almost too gorgeous to risk dirtying them. They had paisleys printed in gold and were edged with tassels of a similar shade.

“W-Well… You know me, trouble always seems to follow in my wake..” Jinkster took one look at the bed and flushed, his mind finally coming to the realization for the sudden text out of nowhere. His mouth felt dry and his heart race as she moved over to the bed and pushed him along with her. He watched her tuck the gun into the back of her jacket and walk with purpose towards the bed. “I’m just chaotic in nature, you know that.”

Pet sat on the edge and crossed one leg over the other, retrieving something else from her jacket pocket. It was a collar. Dark, leather and so familiar. She twirled it on the tip of her finger, grinning at the Jinkster with a devious look. “No. You’re a brat.” Her lips quirked and followed his eyes as he watched her uncrossed then crossed her legs the other way. With a lick of her lips, she crooked her fingers in a ‘come hither’ gesture.

Those words did something to Jinkster and he flushed red, approaching her on wobbling legs. He was hot under the collar and the many layers he was wearing felt like too much now. At the crooked finger, he slide down onto his knees and crawled the rest of the way till he was close enough to touch. His breath came out in short pants as Pet’s hand curled under his chin so their eyes could meet and he murmured against her knee. “But only sometimes.”

Pet curled the collar around his throat and pulled it tight till the strap was taunt around his neck. Once she was happy with how it fit, she uncrossed her legs and pulled Jinkster up from his kneeled position up and onto her lap. She was sitting on the bed like it was throne and forced him to lay over her knees with a grip at the back of his collar. Her free hand smoothed down Jinkster’s spine before she grabbed a handful of his perfectly round ass and groped him through his dress pants.   
  
“If you’re going to act like a brat. I’m going to treat you like one.” She whispered, voice carrying a thousand dark promises.

The material did little to protect him and Jinkster tried to squirm but was rewarded with a disappointed click of the tongue and a gently tug of the collar. A weak noise fell from his lips at the roughness. He was embarrassed at the sound he made and wanted nothing more than to just curl up and pretend it didn’t happen. But at the same time, there was an excited thrum of adrenaline that coursed through him at the feeling of her hands on him.

“Pet, dear.. Is this really the time for t-this.” Jinkster’s face was burning red as she continued to grope him. He opened his mouth to try and make amends for the mistakes he had made in the past but his words died on his tongue as a hand came down hard on his ass, the sting staying as a reminder long after the hand pulled back. He yelped in shock and his face burned in shame. Pet was spanking him like an unruly child. “I… I mean…”

His legs couldn't touch the ground from his position and his toes pointed straight with every strike. His ass throbbed and his body trembled in shame. He could do nothing but choke back whimpers as Pet enacted the punishment that she felt he deserved. There would be no salvaging his dignity after this and his face burned red as he realized that. Pet must have realized this too because she hummed in that content tone of hers, bringing her hand down again and again.

Jinkster lurched at another strike and he bit back a dry sob, cheeks red and breath coming out in heavy pants. There were tears at the corners of his eyes and he suffered through two more spanks before her hand returned to massaging his sore cheeks. The hand at the back of his collar ensured that he couldn't squirm out of her grip and away from his punishment. “P-Pet.. Plea..se.. I'm… s-sorry..”

“No your not.” Pet chided him, a hand already moving to grab at his pants. She popped the button and zipper expertly and slid them down, tugging the material down bit by bit. “But you will be.”

The Jinkster was flushed bright red at her promise. He couldn’t deny how hot and bothered he got when her voice dropped to that low, domineering tone that only showed itself when they were alone. His pants were finally pulled to his ankles and he buried his face in the sheets, already knowing what Pet was going to say even before he heard her huff of laughter behind him.

“Still going commando, I see.”

Jinkster couldn’t help but chuckle at that, despite how dazed he was. “You of all people know me best.” His tongue ran along his lower lip and his breath came out in shaky breaths, still coming to terms with being spanked over one knee.

“Good. I like it. It makes things a lot easier for me.” She praised him, a hand going down to cup a pink cheek. She massaged his ass and basked in his breathy moans before she brought her hand down again. This time it came down on bare skin and not over the material of his pants.

The spanks had already burned enough when Jinkster was still dressed. Now it was a hot stinging sensation that had heat pooling in his stomach and tears welling in his eyes. His round bottom jiggled with the strike and the sound of skin hitting skin reverberated across the bedroom. There was the start of a purpling hand mark blossoming beautifully on his ass and Pet spanked it several more times to ensure that there would be more bruises left in their wake.

“Pet, please.. I need..” The choked cries Jinkster was making must have been music to Pet’s ears because her breathing had also picked up and she hummed her approval.

She stroked over the reddened skin with one hand to hold his trembling body still while the other groped around for a bottle that had been hidden under the covers. “Shh.. I know. I know.” There was a pop of a cap and the cool liquid soothed Jinkster’s skin as it was poured between his stinging cheeks.

Pet tickled the pad of her index finger over his entrance before she pressed inwards. She slid into his warmth without much trouble and curled that finger inwards, looking for that spot inside him that would leave him seeing stars. A smirk graced her lips as how easily his back arched into her. His mouth was open in a broken trembling moan, eyes shutting tight and fingers grasping at the bed sheets. Jinkster liked to act like a brat, knowing all too well that Pet was willing and prepared to take the dominant role.

Because of that, Pet knew just how to make him squirm and submit. It was a game that they often played and it usually made up for all the mischief that he ended up putting her through on a day to day basis. Because at the end of the evening, she just had to look over at him and she’d watch as his pupils would dilate and his adam’s apple would bob. She had him, hook, line and sinker and by the time they’d get back to the apartment or hotel or wherever they were holing up at, they’d be all over each other.

Jinkster could feel her long finger expertly curling into his tight heat, thrusting into him till she could feel his body trembling in her grip. He was headfirst on the bed with teeth clamped around the sheets. The dark fabric was muffling his moans as that finger turned into two that moved unrelenting inside him.

Pet pushed him further and further and just when she had him at the brink, she pulled back with a grin. She could tell that she had left him feeling empty and desperate from the way his back tensed and his legs kicked out. Like a stubborn child to the very end, he wasn’t afraid of pouting for not getting what he wanted. He squirmed under Pet’s grip and when she refused to let him move an inch, he finally settled for begging.

“Pet.. Dammit. I've l-learned m...my lesson~” Jinkster was panting wetly in desperation with angry tears in his eyes. Hiss hips moved upwards of their own accord as the hand slid free from his hole, leaving him trembling and needy. “Please… P-Pet~ ooOohh..”

He choked out a weak noise as Pet ignored his pleas and returned to spanking him. His cock lurched in interest and the tip drooled as he humped desperately on her lap. His legs curled and kicked up into the air before going limp again with another particularly hard spank. The smack was loud in his ear and he trembled, tongue poking out to lick his lips. He whimpered and rocked his hips up weakly, hiccuping as she paused to give his collar another little tug. “Your being s-so unfair.”

“Perhaps. You do know how much I hate being so cruel.” Pet began, bringing her palm down again hard. She relished in the choked noise she got and leaned down to pull him back properly onto her lap, his body having slid almost off her knees from his squirming. “Really I do..”

Pet let go of the collar in favour of resting a hand on his head. She glanced about the bedroom with an exaggerated look of boredom, running fingers over the back of his balaclava. “But how else am I supposed to get you to stop acting so childish?” She peeked down at the criminal currently being treated like a lapdog and starting to stroke down his spine with her free hand. He purred contentedly at the treatment, body pressing desperately against her palm.

“You would rather run off and pretend that everything is fine than actually admit to me that you were wrong. My dear sweetheart, your so stubborn.” She cooed under her breath at the sound of Jinkster’s heart racing and she returned to finger fucking him with her other hand. “But I suppose that is something I’ve grown to love about you.”

He was whimpering wetly but couldn't seem to get any further words of argument out. His tongue felt like lead and all excuses faded away, desperate truths taking their place. His eyes were diverted to the floor in shame at the needy noises he made in front of her, Despite everything, he managed a nod with red cheeks. “I m-missed you so much..”

Jinkster moaned at the feeling of Pet plowing into his tight heat again and trembled, feeling so close. He could feel those talented fingers hit that spot inside of him that had his toes curling in his shoes and his stomach was filling with an overwhelming heat. The tears in his eyes were beginning to fall. It was hard to focus on anything else but the pleasure filling his body. His hips lurched up into Pet's touch and he panted out a little mewl. “I’m sorry. I m-messed up.”

“See? Was that so hard? Pet purred against the back of his neck, removing her fingers just as she felt him tense up above her lap. “I wish you would just come out and tell me for once what you want instead of leaving me guessing.”

She kissed his neck at the desperate plea he managed to get out between pants. He was rewarded with another gentle curl of her fingers before her hand retracted and returned to massaging his bottom as if in apology. His fingers desperately pulling at the blankets and he used that grip to ground himself as she only gave him a moment to breath.

“Good boy, you’re taking your punishment so well.” Pet cooed into his ear, hand moving between his legs again.

“Please.. Pet..” Jinkster begged in desperation. His cock was weeping between his legs despite being untouched.

Pet clicked her tongue and shook her head at Jinkster, chiding him like a disobedient child. “Now now. You’ve been so good for me so far. You’re not finished already, are you?” She murmured into the shell of his ear, drawing a shaky breath from him.

“I can handle anything you throw at me.” Jinkster shook his head weakly and his eyes fluttered shut as he took a deep breath. His head was fuzzy but he managed to snark with a nod, face flushed red and hips still stuttering at her petting. Despite everything he had been through, there was a fire in his eyes that had lit up at the prospect of playing that intimate game of his and Pet’s. It was a high stakes, winner takes all sort of game. “Anything.”

Pet rolled him off her lap and eased him onto the bed so he was laying on his back, pants still down by his ankles. “Anything?”

He was laid there underneath her, chest raising heavily with each breath and eyes dark with lust. Pet gave his throat a little nuzzle before skillfully pulling his all the way off, taking the shoes off with them. She smirked but didn’t say anything at his unmatched black and white checkered socks, tugging those off before meeting Jinkster’s half lidded gaze.

Pet got a good look at his face for the first time since they met up and focused on his tired features with a crease in her brow. She gave him a once over while she helped slide the bow from around his necks and inch his jacket and vest off his shoulders. Whatever insult she had for his earlier back talk had died on her tongue at the sight of him. It was the first time she had gotten a clear sight of the tired circles under his eyes and her tongue clicked at that and his unpainted lips. “You’ve certainly let yourself go since we last seen each other.”

Jinkster let out a nervous laugh, eyeing the woman now bridged over his half nude form. He licked his lips and glanced away with burning cheeks. His hands were still tiredly moving to undo the buttons of his shirt, fingers fumbling in messy state. “What can I say? Things.. have been rough without you.”

“Look like I have to go ahead and pick up the pieces, yet again.” Pet cooed, a hand going forward to cup a cheek and pull him into a kiss. She happily took control and guided him against her, teeth clacking together before they finally found a tempo that suited the both of them. JInkster let out a shaky noise against her lips before he was devoured by the heated kiss, head tilting up into her touch a far as he could go without straining.

Just as quickly as things got heated, Pet pulled away once more, looking down at the frustrated expression on Jinksters face. He was still working on the top button of his shirt with gloved hands with a look of desperation. SHe gave him a little smile and took of his hands in hers, pinching the tip of each finger to help slide the glove off. Once both were gone, she tossed them onto the bedside table and kissed him on the lips once more.

“Don’t move. I’ll be right back.” Without another word, Pet sat up from her position and walked across the room to the attached bathroom. She only walked halfway when she saw Jinkster starting to sit up, resting his weight on his elbows. She pointed back at him daringly. “I mean it Jinkies. I’ll know if you decide to disobey me.”

“I promise I won’t move. Cross my heart.” Jinkster tried to convince her, a hand over his heart. She gave him a suspicious look and crossed her arms over her chest. He just flashed her a lopsided grin before returning to taking off his shirt. Now gloveless, it was much easier for him to pop each button free.

Pet gave him one last stern look before she pulled back fully. “Remember, you promised. Don’t go disappointing me now.” She walked into an adjacent room that looked like a bathroom before she closed the door behind there. There was a clicking of heels and the shifting of material from behind the door and he could only assume what she had planned for him with burning cheeks and trembling hands.

It was only a few minutes that passed but it felt like an eternity to Jinkster, who prided himself on the fact that he hadn’t given in his steadily raising boredom… too much, that is. He had shuffled his body further back onto the bed so his legs weren’t hanging off the side anymore and was fully in the nude just as the handle turned.

There were a click of heels on tiled floors as Pet stepped in all her glory. She stood in the doorway between the bathroom and bedroom for a minute, letting him drink in the sight of her dressed in black. A quiet whimper left Jinkster at the sight of her in a leather corset and choker that matched the black material of her gloves and knee high boots. Everything about her looked dangerous and the harness around her waist added to that even more so.

Jinkster’s throat bobbed under his collar as he swallowed heavily. This particular strap-on was much bigger than he was used too and it was an intimidating sight to behold and he couldn’t take his eyes off of it. Pet was now standing before him fully decked in leather and had a cigarette lit and dangling between her fingers. Her each step was measured as she approached him and he saw disappointment flash across her face as she noted his position on the bed.

“Well well well… Looks like you keep promises just about as well as you make them.” Pet practically growled, eyes dark and hungry as she raked over the Jinkster’s body. “Can’t stay still for the life of you, can you?”

“Promises? I don’t recall any promises.” Jinkster grinned cheekily, crawled on his knees to the edge of the bed. He was leaning forward and made grabby hands in Pet’s direction only to get them smacked by something thin and leathery. A little yelp escaped him at the sight of the leash wrapped around Pet’s wrist. She had given him a warning smack and the raised brow dared him to try again. Jinkster flushed at that and lowered his gaze to the bed, resting his hands between his legs. He was only allowed to look up once the leash was reattached to his collar with a click.

“You’re lucky I love you as much as I do. I doubt anyone else would put up with you as I do.” Pet chided gently, tugging on the leash till he was sitting on the back of his at the edge of the bed. She gave him another kiss before giving his pale lips a glance. They had some lipstick transferred over from the kiss but for the most part, they were free from their usual shade.

Pet stroked Jinksters cheek in a fleeting touch before backing up to saunter over to the dresser. She retrieved a golden tube before returning to the bed and held it up between her index and thumb. Her grin grew at the sight of Jinkster’s pupils dilating at the site of the lipstick. She popped the cap off and approached Jinkster, reaching forward to grab his cheeks and force his lips into a puckering gesture. “Hold still for me now, baby.”

She painted his lips and hummed as she worked, taking her time with him now that she knew he couldn’t escape. He squirmed once and tried to murmur something but she just had to raise a brow at him to have him gushing out muffled apologies between her fingers. He obediently held still after that as Pet painted his lip with expert ease.

Once she was finally done, Jinkster brightened up and his eyes flashed in excitement at the feeling of the bright red lipstick back where it belonged. Just as he was getting acquainted to the feeling of Pet’s hands on him, that warmth pulled away. He wanted to chase that heat but a hand at his chest stopped him. It didn’t stop the needy whine that tumbled out though. He was so desperate to be touched in any way, shape or form. “Not fair, your teasing me.”

“Shh, I promise I’ll care of you.” Pet ran a single finger over the smooth underside of the strap-on and coaxed him with the other hand at his leash.

Jinkster obeyed that silent order quickly and shuffled forward til he was close enough to feel her warmth. He tightened his grip into the sheets and trembled, not needing to be told twice as he leaned forward obediently. His adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed heavily and he sat his weight on his heels, angling himself so the leash would guide him closer.

“Promise?” The Jinkster looked up at her with round eyes. The hand at the leash tugged and he allowed himself to be led towards the dark plastic. It was cool to the touch but he obediently kissed the tip before trailing his lips along the side. He left little heart shaped brands across every inch, worshipping it with every press of the lips. Smears of red kisses were left along the length before Pet’s hand urged him to come closer.

“I promise.” She whispered to Jinkster, who panted out a wet moan in response and ran his tongue along the underside of the strap-on. He was eased closer and closer by the grip at his leash before he fully took the lipstick stained toy into his mouth.

“Good boy, so obedient.” Pet had a hungry look in her eyes at the sight of him helpless and on his knees. Her hand went from the harness to the top of his head and she gave him a little pet before using that grip to pull him closer with every thrust. She moved him back and forth, basking in his desperate moans as he worked over the length, nice and sloppy like.

Pet gazed down and her expression went dark at the sight of Jinkster’s fist wrapped desperately around his cock. He was bucking into his own hand as he worked her over with his mouth and she lifted a foot onto the bed, pressed the toe of her boot forward. She slowly applying pressure to his hand till he was whimpering with his mouth full.

“Did I say you could touch yourself?” Pet growled, gripping his head tightly. She forced him to meet her eyes and one dark glance was all that was needed to have Jinkster’s hands retracting from his lap. They returned to clenching tightly in the sheets beneath him. His cock was drooling over his lap as he legs twitched and trembled in need. He made a sloppy noise but his words were muffled and there were desperate tears in his eyes as she continued to piston her hips forward.

The dildo was damp all the way to the base now and glistened wet in the light. Despite his position, he was still murmuring with her every thrust, front getting soaked in saliva at the attempt to talk. His lipstick was absolutely ruined and most coated the dildo, leaving pretty red smears behind.

Pet shook her head at Jinkster’s noises but seemed amused at the sight of him trying so hard to hold up a conversation despite the circumstances. “Didn’t anyone ever tell you that it’s rude to talk with your mouth full?” She took her boot off the bed again and eased him back with a tug of the collar. Her eyes followed a string of drool that fell from Jinkster’s lips as he huffed, eyes heavy and half lidded in lust.

“Y-you know.. I lov..e to talk..” His voice was thoroughly wracked and tears were at the corners of his eyes. He was desperately rocking his hips back and forth, body glistening in sweat.

“You’ve been good so far. Don’t ruin it now.” Pet saw how hard he was and how his hands clenched desperately trying to keep himself from stroking himself like she ordered. “On your stomach.”

Jinkster’s body moved sluggishly, struggling to obey her order. He laid on his back and began rolling over to position himself on his belly. The bed had a wet stain from where he had been kneeled earlier, a perfect wet mark from lube and sweat. Jinkster’s cheeks were red at the sight and at the feeling of hands helping him get propped up on all fours. His knees felt weak and barely held up his weight.

He made an embarrassing noise at the back of his throat as a palm grazed his reddened cheek. They were still sore from his earlier punishment and it showed in the way he twitched at the touch.

“Still a bit tender?” Pet inquired as she climbed onto the bed behind him. Her hips perfectly bracketed his and she leaned forward, allowing her weight to lounge lazily across Jinkster’s back.

Jinkster nodded and let out a whimper, his lower lip trembling at her soothing tone. “Y-yes.. It stings.” He whined against the sheets. His fingers curled in the blankets beneath him as Pet took hold of his thighs.

“Shh, I’ll make everything better. I promise sweetie.”

“You always do.” Jinkster managed to choke out as thumbs parted his cheeks and eased the toy between his legs. The warmed plastic rocked back and forth between his thighs spreading the wetness from the saliva and lube. Slick noises filled the room as Pet worked him over till his toes were curling in the sheets and his voice trailed off in sound that was comparable to that of a purring cat.

Pet let go of his hips but continued to roll her hips back and forth to keep him content and distracted while she dug around for the lube again. Only once she drizzled a fair amount along the length and was sure that it had spread evenly over the surface of the toy did she proceed further. “Hips up just a bit more Jinkies.”

He did so obediently and his mouth fell open in a silent moan as their hips slowly pressed together. The tip of the dildo slid to the holster easily, sheathing deep in his heat perfectly. His fingers clawed at the blankets as if desperately looking for something to ground himself with.

“Good sweetheart?” Pet asked, kissing the sliver of skin exposed between the balaclava and the collar. Her breath tickled against Jinkster's throat as she spoke.

Jinkster nodded with teeth clenched. He was afraid that if he opened his mouth, desperate noises would come spilling out. His toes curled and his spine angled up against Pet’s body. She was pressed perfectly against him, driving him into the mattress beneath them. The blankets were soft in his grip and smelt like smoke and pine leaves. It smelled like Pet.

Pet thrust with smooth motions into the desperate trembling form beneath her, kissing along his throat and shoulder. She nibbled at the exposed curve and left bites in her wake, trailing them along till her lips found that ticklish spot Jinkster had. It was perfect timing as he was becoming a hot mess beneath her. Her grip at his waist was slowly becoming the only thing holding him in some semblance of an upright position. Pet dug her nails in and left little crescent shaped marks behind, knowing that they would bruise over and only start to fade days from now.

“P-Pet..” Jinkster murmured against the sheets and turned his head, desperate to see the woman leaned over his body. Pleasure was coiling deep in his stomach and was making words much harder to focus on. Another thrust had his hips twitching and his shoulders rolling back into the sharp pain of teeth leaving their mark behind. He swallowed heavily and pressed forward with a shaky breath. He had to get out what he needed to say before it was too late and the two of them walked away from this encounter like it was just a simple booty call. “Pet.. I’m sorry. What I.. d-did. I didn’t mean it.”

He felt the mattress shift as Pet’s weight moved above him and he could see her from the corner of his eye. She was a beautiful mess, dark hair wet with sweat and lips curled in that all too knowing smirk of hers. The cigarette dangled precariously from her lips and she lifted a hand to pluck it away, a long cloud of smoke leisurely spilled out.

While still rocking her hips, she crawled till she was leaning fully over his body. Pet reached towards the side table and put her smoke out on the ashtray before returning her hands to Jinkster’s sides. “I know sweetheart. I know.” She curled her arms perfectly around his stomach, lifting him back onto all fours. One hand found the leash hanging down from the front of the collar while the other traced down his chest. Her fingers journeyed over each rib and dipped down the curvature of his pelvis till she found his weeping length.

Jinkster let out a deep guttural noise at her touch, body desperately pressing forward into her hand. It had been so long and he needed her so much. Every thrust had him at the brink and the only thing keeping him from diving off the edge was Pet’s words. He needed to hear the praise falling from her lips again. He desperately needed to feel some semblance of want.

She closed her gloved hand around his length and gave him a slow stroke. Pet rubbed a thumb over the tip and felt him tense up underneath her stomach as she tightened her grip. She knew just how close he was from experience and let out a noise like a content cat. “Do you want to come?”

Jinkster nodded and choked out a frustrated cry. “Yes. Please, please. Let me come!”

Pet loosened her grip ever so gently and curled her fingers and thumb together to form a perfect circular shape for Jinkster to move against. “Well, come for me, my dear.” She didn’t need to say anymore as he was already thrusting into her palm. His hips stuttered only after a few moments and he came with a choked noise, spilling over her gloved hand. Warmth dripped down from her fingertips as Jinkster came down from that high she had built him up to.

“You always make such a mess.” Pet tsk’ed after parting their hips. The toy made a wet noise as it slid free from Jinkster’s body. She helped roll him over onto his back with the grip at the leash and once he was laid out and looking up at her, she waggled her sticky fingers at him.

Jinkster reached forward and took her wrist, lifting that hand up to his lips. Without breaking eye contact, he licked each finger clean. By the time Pet pulled her hand back, the leather shone wet from his saliva. He heard her mumble a quiet ‘good boy’ under her breath and that had him grinning, eyes tracing up and down her form. She always did look gorgeous in leather.

Pet crawled over his waist on her knees, hands going down behind her hips to unlatch the harness from the back. She was in the middle of undoing one strap while Jinkster helped her with the ones at her hips. Once they were loose enough, she crawled out of it and allowed herself to be guided up by Jinkster’s hands at her waist. Pet looked down at him with dark eyes and he kissed at the dip of her hip where the strap had been digging in.

Jinkster looked up at her apologetically and rested both palms over her thighs to brace her body above his face. He could feel the heat coming off her body and parted his lips to give her a long wet lick. She was already soaked from their earlier activities but he was determined to push her to the brink. Each tremble of Pet’s hips was a stroke to his ego and he coaxed his tongue along her folds, head being held still by the steadily tightening grip at his balaclava.

He lathered Pet with wet strokes, moaning into her heat as she lowered herself further down on him. She was grinding against him, her hips trembling to keep herself upright as breathy moan fell from her lips. “C’mon baby, I’m so close..”

Urged on by those words, Jinkster pressed forward and murmured despite his mouth being full. His thumb traced small circles on Pet’s hip and rocked against her till she was nuzzled against his nose. The sounds of his tongue flitting up and down was wet and could be heard clearly over the creaking of the bed frame and Pet’s moans.

“God Jinkies..” Pet managed to cry out. Her back straightened up suddenly, a tremble going down her spine as she came. With her head lulled back and a tight grip at the top of Jinkster’s head, she rode out her orgasm with twitching hips and small pants. A few seconds of being arched over him and Pet leaned to the side in order to roll onto the bed next to him. The both laid there for the longest time, chests moving heavily as they tried to catch their breath.

Jinkster was the first to move after a few heavy minutes and he rolled over to curl his body against Pet’s with a content sigh. His cheeks burned hot from being spanked and he would have bruises in places that he could only imagine in the next few days but for now, he was happy with everything that had happened. Bruises and bite marks were a problem for ‘tomorrow Jinkster’. Today he was just dealing with coming down from the blissful tiredness that had seeped into his bones and left him feeling heavy and sluggish.

“Pet?” He wanted to ask if things were okay between the two of them but there was the press of two fingers to his lips before he could ask his question. Jinkster inclined his head but didn’t speak up, looking up at Pet’s contemplative expression. She appeared to be deep in thought but after a few seconds, looked like she came to a conclusion. He wasn’t sure what she had been thinking about but he could only hope that it was good.

Pet reached over to the side table and opened the top drawer. Once it was open, she patted her hand within, blindly seeking something out. She retrieved a pack of cigarettes and popped on between red lips before tossing the box back into the drawer. A few seconds later, she had a gorgeous zippo in her hand. She heard Jinkster make a noise like a cat desperate for attention and directed her gaze back down to him to see him pouting up at her. Pet traced her fingers along his cheek and curled them under his chin to smooth over the leather still around his throat. “Go to sleep Jinkies. We’ll talk about it in the morning.”

“Will you be here when I wake up?” Jinkster inquired, a voice smaller than usual falling from his lips. He hadn’t meant to sound so desperate but he continued to worry his bottom lip between his teeth as she flicked the lighter and lit her cigarette. He watched her with half lidded eyes, still curled up against her side. The tiredness was drawing on him, pushing him father away from the tides of consciousness but he clung desperately to it for as long as he could, hoping to hear something, anything. A promise or a threat. But instead he was met with silence.

Pet didn’t say anything and took a long drag from her cigarette, waiting for Jinkster to be fully asleep before letting out a long drawn out sigh. Her hand gently stroked over the striped balaclava to help him get further settled against her side. The warm exhales tickled against her collar as Jinkster slept, dead to the world.

He was a heavy sleeper and not even a bomb would wake him up before nine in the morning tomorrow. By the time he’d be awake, she could be halfway across the city away from him. She could.. If she wanted to. Pet pressed a quiet kiss to the top of his head and sighed again, tapping the cigarette ash into the ashtray within reach. She looked at him with a content smile.

“God, I wish I knew how to quit you..”

***

 

**Author's Note:**

> I still cannot believe this ended up being 19 pages long. This is probably the longest nsfw piece that I've done for Sideshow fandom thus far. Every time I was like 'I should probably wrap this up soon', I ended up adding two more pages of self indulgent rambling.
> 
> Someone take my computer from me please. I worked on a large portion of this while i was at work too. What would my boss think if she knew.. lol


End file.
